RWBY highschool AU
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: (real world AU) join Liz Katze, a girl who just started her first year at the infamous beacon highschool, and her best efforts to be liked among everyone else, making friends and trying escape the role of, "the unpopular new girl." (Ruby X OC confirmed) (M for certain referencing, and just to be safe overall, due to the third chapter)
1. chapter 1

**_Hello, people that are subbed_** or just happen to find this.

(the _second ones more likely)_ **Anyway,** Im writing a new story! a RWBY highschool AU! (fr tho just read the summary)

anyway, ive decided that i wont update other stories until i get somewhere good with my curent one. I'll get all of them so far a couple chapters more into it, then pick one to carry on with.

 ** _so expect one story to be updated alot before others are even starting to be worked on again._** anyway, that's enough of that, lets start the story!

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 _The first day at a new school. always the hardest. The looks you get from other students, the fact that you don't have any friends there, teacher's you've never seen. its mostly just very unnerving._

 _And then there's finding a seat. The oh so dreaded task of finding yourself a seat. The seat you sit in for the rest of the year. Not a very enjoyable task either. But I have to find a seat!_

liz sighed, not too inclined to her situation. She looked around her homeroom, trying to find a good seat, preferably one in back, or in a corner, where she wouldnt get much attention. There were a couple options of preference, however that preference was quickly batted out by the fact that there were alot of people around the back.

 _I don't want to have to talk to someone. they're gonna try to just make conversation then ill fuck it all up by saying something wierd or not saying anything at all-_

"Miss Katze! please take a seat!" she quickly looked around to the teacher thay had spoken to her, her homeroom and first period teacher, Dr. Oobleck. she quickly bowed slightly.

"Yes, sorry!" she ran off to a random empty seat, not really caring anymore at this point. She sighed as she slouched down in her chair, glancing around to see if she's already made a fool of herself. She had gotten one glance, and that was from the person she had evidently sat next to.

she had looked away and back to the front of the class however. liz sighed, sitting up. the other girl looked back over at her.

"What was all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just stood there for like a minute straight. It was like you were in some sort of trance." the other girl chuckled slightly.

Liz blushed and looked away. "I dont want to talk about that." the other girl shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm Juliet, by the way." she reached her hand out towards her. Liz took it reluctantly, shaking gently. Liz quickly pulled away.

"I'm Liz..." Liz looked over at her. She was about a foot taller than her, which meant she was most likely about five feet. She had neatly kempt reddish-brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

Juliet also seemed to take this time to examine the new student. Liz was around 4 feet, had semi-kempt short white hair, and heterochromatic eyes. The left being Blue and right being Yellow.

Juliet nodded after assessing her new class mate, and spoke. "nice to meet ya i guess."

"yeah..." they immediately turned to the door with the rest of the class as it swung open and a shorter, red haired girl ran in panting.

"sorry im late..." She said, walking over to the seat in front of Liz.

"Just in time actually." Dr. Oobleck said, getting up from his seat and going to close the door, all very quickly.

"Great..." the girl said, her breathing stabilizing. she had short messy black hair that faded to red at the tips, and silver eyes. just like everyone else, she was wearing uniform clothing.

Liz didnt realize she was staring at the girl wide eyed, and for a decently large amount of time.

Juliet chuckled as she tapped Liz's shoulder. "being a stalker may not be a good idea."

she quickly looks over at the girl that was talking to her. "what? oh, right...umm..i uh, yeah..." Juliet just chuckled again.

The other girl had over heard this, and turned around to face them. "uh, hi. I'm Ruby!" Liz immediately blushed as Ruby spoke to her.

"um... Y-Yeah... You uh, y-you smell pretty..." she smiled nervously, obviously not good with small talk like this. Juliet quietly laughed as she facepalmed.

"that was smooth, ya know." Ruby giggled a bit, before Juliet placed a hand on Liz's shoulder. Liz had froze in her spot, obviously having embarrassed herself.

"well, she's Liz." Juliet said and Ruby nodded.

"Well Liz, it was nice to meet you." Ruby smiled warmly at her, and she broke her frozen state.

"uh, yeah... You too..." she smiled and chuckled nervously, looking down at her desk.

their attention was immediately turned to the front as the teacher had started speaking. "Good morning children. I am going to be you're homeroom teacher this year, Dr. Oobleck."

Ruby immediately looked up at him and quickly stood up. "Dr. Oobleck?!"

"Yes ms Rose."

"crap, I'm supposed to be in Professor ports!" she immediately ran out the room, much to the attention of all the children in the room.

Juliet chuckled again. "look, you two would be perfect for eachother." Liz immediately looked at her blushing.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean!?" she asked, causing Juliet to laugh.

"come on, with how you acted it's obvious you like her." Liz blushed further, looking down at her desk again.

"n-no I don't..." she whispered, just audible enough to hear. Juliet laughed quietly but was immediately redirected to thw front of the room as Dr Oobleck spoke again.

"okay, enough of that. let's actually work on getting this class started." he took a sip from his mug as the atudents all turned to look at him, following their own pace to do so.

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

After the first school day was over, all the students were dismissed, and Liz and her new friends were all gathered out front.

Liz was sitting on one of the benches, not really focused on anything in particular, more so just staring off in the distance. Juliet sat next to her as one of the other girls they ha dmet that day, Alissa, continued to stand by the bench.

"so we're waiting for Ruby?" Juliet asked, smirking slightly. Liz looked at her quickly.

"m-maybe..." Juliet chuckled, looking around at the aforementioned girl running towards the group, still wearing the uniform however now also wearing a red jacket.

Alissa looked at her and smiled. "Hi!" Ruby waved at her and quickly sat next to Liz, causing her to blush slightly.

"um... H-Hi Ruby..."

"hey Liz." she looked around. "so why did you want me to come?"

"oh uh..."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you just told her to meet you here for no reason?" Juliet started laughing as she stood up, Alissa looking over at them.

Alissa was a taller girl, roughly 6 feet. she had brown hair, green eyes, and she was a bigger girl as well, more so talking about her breasts. one of the main traits Liz liked about her, if it's to get past the hyper personality.

Ruby chuckled a bit. "well would you wanna come over or anything today? Since you didn't have anything really planned."

Liz blushed a bit more. "uh, sure!"

"great! well let me go see if Yang can take you with us." She stood up, just as the aforementioned girl walked over.

"Hey Ruby, ready to go?" she walked over and looked at the other girls, Alissa waving.

Liz looked at her somewhat nervously. _is she already in a relationship? who is this?_

Ruby nodded, looking around at Liz. "yeah. Hey, could she come with us?" Yang chuckled, pulling Ruby closer messing up her hair.

"see, what did i say? My little sis already making friends." _oh. sister._ Liz chuckled slightly as Ruby pulled away, blushing slightly.

"of course. whats her name?"

"uh I'm... Liz..." she said nervously, walking forward at Juliets push. Yang nodded.

"great. Well let's get going, dont want to waste any time." She started walking off and Ruby followed, but not before grabbing Liz's hand and pullingher along, causing Liz to blush.

"Good luck! see if you can tap that." Juliet yelled, chuckling and liz blushed further. Yang chuckled slightly hearing Juliets words. she looked around at Ruby and Liz, smiling widely at Liz.

"don't. you'll regret it." Ruby sighed and blushed more as Yang turned back around, and Liz froze again. _I think im gonna need luck today..._

 _ **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**_

SO, i think thats good for a first chapter dont you all think? now, as I said before, ill be updating a specific story for a long while before updating my others. this is that story.

just an fyi

 ** _anyway, thats all for this chapter. See you all next chapter, JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off._**


	2. A visit to a friends house

**_hello people,_** enjoying reading the story? id hope, even though im not the greatest of writers... Atleast I'm enjoying writing it! **so, for all of you,** **chapter two.**

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE_** ** _BREAK_**

They had gotten into yangs provided transport, which was a yellow Jeep wrangler. Because of course, what else would it be. Ruby had gotten up front in the passenger side, Liz sat in the backseat drivers side.

Yang started the car and backed out of the parking space. Liz had chosen to look out the window while they were driving, not having much better to do, and not one for much conversation.

Ruby had turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, only hearing ads. "Aw, nothings on." she said. Yang chuckled.

"well, we don't have to listen to the radio. I've always preferred my own music." Yang switched it to cd, which it read that currently wasnt one in. Ruby quickly begun her search for a disc to put in.

Liz looked over seeing her read the cases she pulled out of the glove box, going through them.

 _Fuck she's so cute..._ Liz thought to herself, looking the other girl over. she looked away after some time however, looking back out the window.

"This one!" Ruby said, getting the disc out of its case and putting in the disc slot. Yang had glanced down at the case, and Liz glanced over for a second to see what kind of music she'd be listening to. The case had a paper in it with a hastily scribbled title.

"Yangs selection" Of course. Liz sighed, pulling out her phone and putting in her earbuds, choosing to listen to her own selection of music, still not sure what she would've gotten into otherwise.

she put on her playlist, _Liz's Playlist_ as not too improperly named by her phone. And it started off with her favorite. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

ah _, classic rock._ She thought as she smiled and continued to look through the window, turning up her volume all the way as she faintly heard Yangs more heavy rock playing loudly.

despiye the loudness of her music directly in her ears, it was still soothing to her. she leaned back in her seat and decided to take a nap. Rest, something that was quite overdue for her.

she easily drifted off to sleep from her music and the comfortable seats of Yangs Jeep.After some time, she was woken up by her earbuds being pulled out of her ears. she looked up slightly and looked over to her side, where Yang was standing outside the door.

"I dont have to carry you up, right?" she asked, obviously joking. Liz blushed slightly however.

"um... no." Yang moved and handed Liz her other earbud back. liz pocketed her earbuds after stepping out of the vehicle, Yanh closing the door. Liz went to to turn her music off, seeing the time. 3:59. A twenty minute drive isn't too bad.

she stretched slightly and looked around at Yang, who was walking off over to the building ahead of them, an apartment building. Ruby had ran off from the other side of the Jeep and went over to Yang, looking around to make sure Liz was following.

Liz had ran over to them. "Where do you stay at?"

"We're on the top floor of the apartment building." The top floor. Liz, however nervous she was from this, didnt show it. she didnt like apartments, let alone the top floor.

"oh, okay..." She followed them up, not making much conversation. up the 5 flights of stairs, the door closest to the staircase. Liz watched Yang unlock the door and walk in.

"well, this is it." Yang said as Liz followed in behind Ruby. she looked around, noting that not much had been tampered to the main apartment. To the Left upon entering was a couch, facing forward to a moderately sized flatscreen screen TV set on the black painted entertainment center.

a coffee table stood in between that and the couch,and there was a minifridge plugged up next to the couch. To the right was a wall, a door way without a door leading to the dining room, after that the kitchen, and then another hallway presumably with bedrooms.

straight across was a door, left open to reveal it was a bathroom. "it's nice i suppose..." she looked over at Yang who was opening the minifridge to get out a soda. Mountain Dew.

"thanks." she said, jumping onto the couch in a laying position, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Liz sighed and looked around to Ruby who was walking out from the kitchen/dining room area with a box of cookies.

Ruby looked at Liz. "want one?" she said, taking one cookie out. Chocolate chip, obviously.

Liz shook her head. "no thanks... you can have them." Ruby shrugged.

"atleast take a seat then." She pulled out a small bench from under the coffee table, however it was big enough that even yang could probably lay on it comfortably.

Ruby sat down on one side and patted next to her a couple times. Liz chuckled slightly and sat down. "Okay." Ruby set the box on the table, letting cookies pour out.

Yang was currently on Youtube, picking out something to watch. She turned on Red vs Blue. As far as things to watch, this wasnt exactly something Liz would prefer.

She was however being a good house guest, and watched with Yang and Ruby.

They were having a good time, watching the show and Yang trying to talk with Liz and get to know her better. Liz had revealed for the most part what she asked.

Mainly likes and dislikes, why she acted the way she did, etcetera etcetera.

It was fine until Liz received a text, pulling out her phone to check it.

 _Where the hell are you?_ \- Dad, 4:23.

Liz sighed. she looked slightly nervous and quickly put her phone away. Ruby looked over somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"oh its uh... nothing. I have to go now though..." she stood up and brushed her pants off, as she did eventually take a cookie or two and some crumbs got on her pants.

"oh... Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Ruby said, looking somewhat saddened. Yang looked over at Ruby and then to Liz.

"sorry... bye..." she quickly walked out, leaving Ruby somewhat confused. Yang sighed and sat up.

"She probably had something come up... we'll see if she can come over tomorrow." This cheered Ruby up.

"Great! Thanks Yang!" Yang chuckled and ruffled up Ruby's hair slightly.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Liz quickly ran fown the staircase, tripping about halfway but catching the railing and regaining balance. After she had gotten to ground level she ran off in search of something to make her trip faster.

Hell, even having to pay cab fares would be a helping hand instead of taking a nearly thirty minute walk home.

Just anything not to waste time and make her punishment more severe. _**(AN: My actually RWBY universe OC is a Faunus, who had a less than loving adoptive father. so, i kept it close to that with this au. just felt i should let you know before things get... out of hand. But don't worry, I will get rid of him if not this chapter, next. Because i like happy stories. but plot, so...)**_

 _Fuck, I know i shouldn't have went with them... what was I thinking?_ She let out a sigh of relief seeing a taxi, hailing it over. It stopped, and she got in.

she gave her address before thining for a second, then adding "please, make it quick"

The driver nodded and sped off. They were there in about ten minutes, the driver also having cut through the back entrance to the neighborhood.

He stopped in front of her house and she paid him what was due. "thanks..." she said, quickly stepping out and the driver going off again.

she looked at her house and sighed. she started walking up to the door.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 **Anyway,** Thats that chapter.

somewhat rushed i know, and im sorry. But i hadnt updated in some time and decided to do it. I might, **_might_** try to keep up a consistent schedule...

 **But into other news,** Answering a question some of you all might have. whether its a Ruby x OC ship or not. the answer is simple and plain to see, _Yes!_

another thing, about her father. **_I know, i know, edgy shit blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera._** But I'm trying to keep her story close to my RWBYverse OC Faunus Liz.

Thankfully, not much will be shown... He'll probably be removed by next chapter in some way or another.

 **SO NO NEED TO WORRY! GOT IT?**

If i lose readers, i lose readers. _but to those who are reading, and are enjoying this story, and maybe even some of my others..._

 **I have to say thank you.** I never really expected to get so many positive reviews on my work, let alone readers in general. I enjoy writing for the masses that do like my stories, and further on.

once more, thank you.

Also, read my other fanfics if you get a chance. i will be taking them down, **_BUT ONLY TO REWRITE THEM._** the zombies crossover is staying for right now though.

 ** _Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, next story, next upload, just whenever. I hope you all have a wonderful time, and this is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing out._**

 **PS: _please, leave reviews, give suggestions, tell me anything. I'll listen, and take any story suggestions into consideration. constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading._**


	3. chapter 3

**_oh boy, writing this chapter sure makes me somewhat nervous!_ But, I must. **I'm mainly worried about what people would think... eh...

Be warned... a bit graphic and subtle referencing to things, skip to the line break after the chapter actually starts if you dont wanna get into that... plz...

 ** _anyway,_** chapter 3? okay... chapter three...

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Liz let out a quiet and nervous sigh as she walked to the door of the house. she reached out slowly, to the door handle, before slowly opening the door with a loud creaking sound.

 _Fuck..._ she really didnt like that sound, especially since it so easily gave her arrival away each time she opened the door.

she flinched slightly hearing her "fathers," she using that term loosely, deep gruff voice. she could even already smell the alcohol from here.

"well, where the hell have you been?" He asked, the floor creaking under his weight as he stood up. liz quietly whimpered to herself, knowing this probably wouldnt end too well for her.

she quickly walked into the messy living room, beer cans and bottles littering the floor. she looked up at her father.

"I-I'm sorry, I got distracted, lost track of time, I-" she was quickly silenced with her own small yelp as her father, very loudly, whipped a belt across the wall.

she was quite clearly shut up quickly by this, awaiting whatever her father was going to say.

He glared at Liz, taking the belt amd folding it up slightly, holding it to where the metal piece was freely hanging. she quickly looked at it, her breathing speeding, quite clearly scared.

 _oh no..._ her eyes started tearing up slightly, as she knew how this was going to turn out already.

"what did i say about not taking your god damn time, and coming straight home? You dont have the right to do whatever the fuck you want here..."

She opened her mouh to quickly try and defend her case, before deciding against saying anything, as it would only worsen the punishment she would receive.

He walked over and Liz quickly closed hee eyes, preparing for whatever was going to happen to her. . . .

 _Smack!_ Right across the cheek, with the metal end of the belt. She fell over, now crying from the pain, but holding in her actual sobs, as she's learned it only makes things worse. she could slightly feel blood going down her cheek, not really caring at the moment however.

she was quickly grabbed by the wrist and pulled up. "get your fucking ass in the kitchen, do your fucking job." He threw her slightly towards the kitchen, her still crying.

she decided it was best to start, doing the dishes and every other chore in the house, after that making dinner, and him doing whatever he wants with her.

that made up her normal life, everyday. it wasn't easy, it was anything but pleasant, and it made her feel miserable... all the more reason she ever wanted to just leave, though it was impossible as her father kept very close tabs on her.

hell, she didnt have her own room, nor even a bed. It was quite obvious where she was forced to sleep. not on the couch, if that was where you were thinking.

the day passed by slowly, as usual, before the night came, and Liz was forced into bed with her father, to hold out their regular routine he decided for her.

it wasnt pleasant either. luckily for her, and the readers, this all ended this chapter. it would be smooth, she would finally get to actually live how she'd like... and we can have a happy story.

after their regular routine, it was a slow night to sleep, involving a bit of quieted crying. after that... She didnt sleep very soundly either. For obvious reasons. She had hope for tomorrow however... atleast she'd get to see Ruby...

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

She woke up like normal, getting out from under the covers and looking herself over, sighing slightly. she went and got her clothes on, not saying anything as to not awaken her father, who wasn't exactly the best at being woken up for no reason.

She quickly got her white hoodie on after her uniform, and sighed quietly. she got her book bag and walked off out the house. since she wasnt allowed to assess her own injuries while her father was around, she took out her phone and used the camera to look over her cheek.

it was bruised and a slight mark was left from the belt. she touched it and flinched slightly, immediately retracting her fingers. it slightly scabbed over where her skin had actually taken to being broken by the force, which caused the bleeding.

she sighed and put her phone away, walking off to school like usual.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

She had gotten a few unwanted questions about the injury, in which she simply said she fell. By lunch time, her friends had met up all at one table. Juliet, Alissa, and after some time, Ruby.

Juliet sighed as Ruby sat down, looking somewhat confused as she was about to ask about Liz's bruise.

"wait, what happ-"

"she 'fell'" Juliet said, sounding as if Liz's excuse was some unamusing joke, making the quotations with her hands. Alissa tilted her head slightly.

"why do you say it like that?"

"It's quite obvious that's not what it was... you can even see the fucking mark!" Juliet said, sounding rather pissed as she gestured towards Liz's face.

Liz jumped slightly and Juliet sighed.

"Sorry... but seriously... You can tell us what happened. We'll help-" Juliet was quickly cut off by Liz. thpugh she liked the idea of not being forced to live like she was anymore... she didnt want to risk her being found out by her father.

"No, it's fine... I really did just fall..." Ruby was kind of looking between them with a Cookie hanging out her mouth, somewhat confused by the conversation.

Juliet sighed. "please, we can see through that easily..." she looked around at Ruby who was nibbling off the cookie now, and then to Alissa who was focused on balancing a piece of corn upright for whatever reason.

"or, at least I can..." Liz sighed. she shook her head. She did recall seeing the faintly visible mark from the belt.

"Look... I-It's fine... Just leave it be." Juliet sighed. she had to do something, whether Liz liked it or not. she wasn't gonna sit around while whatever was going on did.

"okay fine..." she stood up and statted walking off. "See you all next period..." Juliet said, as the little group did have their next period all together.

Liz sighed again as she continued eating, making the occasional small talk when it was prompted to her.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Juliet got rid of her tray and walked off to the principals office, where she could hopefully figure out and possibly even end what was going on behind the scenes with Liz.

she sighed, sitting there at the front counter waiting for someone, anyone to come by. she checked her phone. _Only 20 more minutes for lunch... gotta make this snappy._

The office door opened and Ozpin walked out. she sighed with relief and ran over. "Hey oz, hows it going?" she said, not yet revealing her intentions of coming up.

The calm headmaster looked over. "Hello Juliet. surely there was more reason than to talking to me, especially during lunch, for you to come see me?"

she nodded, sighing. "Look, You're newest student- Liz, Liz Katze... I've been trying to see whats going on, since she wont tell me... and nobody else seems to notice the fact that it quite obvious wasnt a simple trip that caused that injury."

Ozpin nodded and spoke, after taking a small sip of his mug. "I see youre concern for her... I've recently been made aware that she doesn't have the... nicest parent..."

Juliet sighed. "you can do something about it, right?" Ozpin smiled slightly.

"Yes... I can. Though i was already going to do something to take action... If you could, please tell Liz to meet with me during her next period?" Juliet quickly nodded and smiled.

"of course..." she waved him off with a joking salute after walking back oout of the office quickly. Ozpin sighed.

"Time to make those calls..." He said as he took a sip from his mug and walked off further into the faculty area.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 **( _See, told ya it'd be fine!_ )**

It was after school now. Liz's meeting with Ozpin went well, though she was worried at first about it mostly. But with Ozpins careful reassurance, she quickly revealed her joyfulness at the situation.

The last of her classes went rather well, and Liz was informed she could stay where ever she wished for the time being.

Of course, upon meeting with Ruby again in the courtyard, she quickly made up her mind.

Juliet smiled at her as she walked out. Ruby ran over and immediately hugged Liz, the contact making her blush slightly. she quickly let out and smiled, Liz smiling back.

"So... can you come over today? Maybe, I don't know, stay with us?" Juliet chuckled before looking back at Alissa as she attempted to interact with a bee, who flew away rather quickly to her dismay.

Juliet couldn't help but laugh again.

Liz chuckled, and then quickly nodded. "yeah, of course." she looked over as Yang started walking up to them again.

"Yay! I might have to talk with Yang, but it should be fine." Ruby then ran off to Yang, making currently inaudible talk from their distance away.

Liz sighed and smiled as They both walked back over, Yang looking Liz over. "alright fine."

Ruby then cheered happily, before Yang Interrupted. "But if you try anything... I think you know" this caused Liz to go back to her normal flustered state, and Ruby to stop her cheering, now blushing slightly.

"Look... lets just go now... okay?"

Liz chuckled nervously and spoke. "Agreed..." Yang chuckled.

"Alright come on you two." she said as she started walking off, Ruby waiting for Liz before quickly following along.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 ** _Holy FUCK,_** I hope didn't drive anyone off... I hope...

Anyway, the first **_rushed_** bit of drama has passed... _and dear god how I hate making my smol baby suffer like this_

 _ **(yes i refer to Liz as my small baby, she's a cute 4 foot cat fuanus, shush)**_

however, one thing had to be rightfully moved along and to do so, i had to do something as what happened...

and second of all, I can't just rush into the Ruby/OC ship.

 ** _But anyway, I hope i didn't drive anyone off... and I hope I'll see everyone, next chapter, story, whatever it may be..._**

 **JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing out.**


	4. chapter 4

**_whew,_** Writing this directly after the last chapter so...

 **The reason I'm writing in one sitting rn,** is because I don't have internet. and of course, I use the Fanfiction app to write. which requires internet. _sigh_ So I really have gotten back into the mood to just write out chapters, but sadly I can't. next thing ya know, when I do get the feeling on weekends, which is when internet is made available via my grandparents, I wont be in the mood.

 ** _so, luckily for you all, im staying up all night and day these weekends to get atleast 2 or 3 chapters made,_** ** _And I'll post them according to a schedule._** which I'll try to follow to the best of my abilities with my restrictions.

 **Fridays sound good? hell yeah they do.** I dont have a time, but ill try to keep posts up on fridays.

 ** _But anyway, enough of that. chapter 4?_** _yeah. chapter 4._

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

The ride was quick, quiet, and relaxing. just as Liz could have hoped. It was a smooth ride with minimal conversation, just how she liked it.

Considering recent events, she would prefer the silence in this time, much more than usual.

Once they had gotten back to the apartment, Ruby was about to get out after Yang. "Hey wait, If you're staying with us, won't we need to get your stuff?"

Liz looked over for a second. "Well yeah... If I had anything." She sighed and got out and Ruby quickly followed. "besides, I'd much rather not have to go back to that place..."

Ruby looked at her somewhat sympathetically. "Oh... Well, we can get you some stuff... Wait, what about clothes? Did you just keep wearing the same thing?" Liz hesitantly nodded.

They continued their way up the stairs, until they reached the apartment. The small talk that was made was obviously quickly gone.

Yang sighed, having heard the conversation considering they were right behind her. "Alright well... make yourself at home then. Hey Ruby, you should give her a tour first though."

Ruby quickly nodded as Yang sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping through channels for the moment.

Liz looked over at Ruby and spoke. "You really don't have to... I'm sure i can figure it out." Ruby sighed.

"whatever, just come on." Ruby quickly grabbed her hand and started pulling liz back through to the dining room/kitchen area.

"wait-" she followed along as she didn't have much choice in the moment.

"Just hush. Of course, this is the dining room, complete with kitchen!" She looked around, gesturing to everything and giving brief explanations.

Liz chuckled quietly at Ruby's cheerfulness as she did this. Ruby said something before running off into the hall that was next to their kitchen area.

"My room." She said, pointing to the first door. "Yang's room." she said, now pointing to the second door. "a closet!" she said, turning around and pointing at an open closet across the hall.

Liz smiled and looked around a bit as Ruby let go of her hand. Ruby looked back at her. "We don't have another room you can sleep in... So you can sleep with me."

Liz quickly gained a deep red blush. "W-Wait, I-"

"Wait no, not like that! not like that at all!" Ruby nervously chuckled and blushed slightly herself before opening the door to her room.

It was clean, apart from a few boxes of cookies littered in the corner, by the most notable feature, a bunk bed. "I sleep on top, so you can get bottom."

 _Oh, fuck my accursed dirty mind._ Liz sighed and nodded before chuckling nervously herself. "oh... I thought you meant... like, actually sleeping with you... i-in your bed..."

 _maybe i should just stop talking..._

"yeah, i could tell..." she looked down slightly and let out a small, somewhat forced laugh.

At this point it got really akwardly silent. Liz looked into Ruby's room, trying to get a view of anything else in there.

Apart from a desk with a small lamp and other items scattered about, a dresser, a TV atop the dresser, and a closet with the usual folding open doors, there wasnt anything else.

Liz sighed as she looked back out at Ruby. Ruby looked back up at Liz and smiled. "So, anything you need or want, just tell us... I'll be sure to convince Yang to get it."

Liz chuckled. "well thanks... but-"

"First thing you need would be clothes!" Liz was about to argue against it before thinking. At the very least, she needed clothes.

 _Well that makes sense... But i wont make them spend much._ Liz sighed. "Okay. I wont make you get anything else though, I really don't-"

"Nope."

"But I- wait, nope?"

"Yep! You don't get to be like that, I'll make sure to spend everything on things you want."

"But-"

"But, nothing. You deserve to get something that you can be happy with." Liz sighed.

 _I'm not getting out of here until I just let her do it, am I?_

"But don't you need-"

"We can get more, It's not a problem. But you deserve something better than what you've had all this time. So it's not a problem."

Liz sighed. "Okay... fine." Ruby nodded quickly and smiled.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Wait, now?!" she said as she was quickly taken by the hand and dragged out again.

"Yep!"

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Liz was quickly pulled off into a small shopping spree for the day, first getting clothes, normal necessities, and after that, Ruby convincing Liz to get something she didn't need.

She decided to try and keep it in low price range, eventually finding something she wanted that was low priced.

But it made her nervous to mention, mainly because she had no idea what the rwaction of the two sisters would be when she said she wanted a collar choker. And it even had a nice little bell.

eventually she was able to put it out there with less than subtle hinting. After getting that, Ruby tried to get Liz to get something else, but she refused.

So now we're back home, at around dinner. They ordered a pizza for dinner after their day out, eating in the living room while watching TV.

It made perfect time for Yang to tease about Liz's newly bought, and immediately worn choker. The thin black collar like accessory, with it's small cat bell.

Of course, Yang being Yang, had to say something, and decided with a joke about not choking. This called a glare from Ruby and Liz, Liz also blushing however.

after some more things about it, they had finished their food and decided to simply watch TV.

the night went by quickly, and when it was about time for them to sleep, Liz quickly took a long deserved shower before getting into recently bought clothes to sleep in.

she looked herself over, wearing a large white T-shirt that was far too big for her, going down to her knees. The question of why she wanted a shirt almost as big as her was one both Ruby and Yang had thought of, but decided not to ask.

The main reason actually being so she didn't have to wear pants while sleeping. She felt most comfortable in only panties, but considering she was bunking with someone else, that was out of the question.

she sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and quickly made her way to the room, trying to avoid Yang, not knowing whta she would say or think about her clothing choice.

She walked to Ruby's room, sitting on the bottom bunk. Ruby peeked over the edge of the top bunk, wearing her usual pajamas.

"oh... so thats why." Ruby said, referring to the question of why Liz would want a shirt twice her size. It was rather obvious now. and liz looked up at Ruby and adjusted her collar just ever so slightly to make sure she's not letting anything be easily visible.

"The shirt?" Liz asked, to which Ruby nodded.

"Yep." Liz fidgeted nervously before getting up for a second, going over to her hoodie, which she had placed on the back of the chair while Ruby wasnt in the room.

she took out her phone and charger for said phone, taking it over and Ruby helped direct Liz to the wall socket next to the bed. Liz nodded thanks and plugged her charger in the wall socket then plugged the phone up.

"How did you get the phone?"

"I found it actually..." She didn't look back up at Ruby as she responded to her. She actually stole it, however she decided not to mention that. The fact that someone left their phone charging right in the middle of class and not even watching it, made it easier, if you wanted an explanation as to how.

"oh." Ruby then yawned. "well... gogoodnight, we should get some rest."

Liz nodded. "goodnight Ruby..." she looked up as Ruby moved and readjusted on the bed, laying down now. Liz did so as well.

 _Today certainly has been an eventful day..._

with that thought, Liz sighed contently, smiled and started to drift off into her slumber.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 ** _EYYYYYYYY,_** Back to happy chapters! so anyway... I don't have much planned. sadly.

 ** _That doesnt mean I have nothing however._**

I have some things, but for the most part _, I need ideas._

Which is why I'm asking that you send your ideas for chapters or anything like that! I will listen, and I will take ideas into consideration.

 ** _But for now, we need to work on getting this ship together eh?_**

Honestly my favorite, shipping my small little baby with Ruby. _But we **sadly** need to ease into it._

If you have any ideas for how to get it going, I'd definitely be happy to listen!

 ** _anyway_** , that's all I have to say for now! And... SURPRISE, I've decided to post this chapter early for all your troubles. **_Friday will still be the date of the next chapter, so don't worry about that. I will try my best to keep up to schedule for you all._**

Anyway, 

**_goodbye everyone! see you next chapter, story, whenever..._**

 ** _This is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off._**


	5. chapter 5

Liz woke up at her regular time to get ready for school. she had slept surprisingly well, having peaceful sleep throughout the night.

she got up slowly, looking around to see if Ruby was awake, which she wasn't, before changing into her clothes.

Luckily, Ruby had awakened only after Liz finished getting dressed, finishing by putting on her hoodie.

She looked over the side of her bunk and Yawned. "Hey Liz..." she said somewhat tiredly as she watched the aforementioned girl finish putting on her hoodie.

Liz looked around at Ruby. "Good morning..." Ruby looked around the room, waking up further, starting to get out of bed quickly. Liz turned to leave the room for Ruby to get herself ready.

Ruby didn't notice until she heard the door closing, looking around at it, already half way undressed. she turned back and continued putting on her school clothes.

A couple minutes passed before Ruby came out in her usual school attire. Liz smiled over at her.

"so let's go?" Ruby asked, walking over to Liz.

"Well wait what about Yang? doesn't she take you?" Ruby shook her head.

"In the mornings I get on the bus..."

"oh..." Liz shrugged. "well then let's go." Ruby nodded, smiling as she ran off to the door. Liz followed out and down the stairs, making sure to stay behind Ruby since she had no idea where the bus stop was.

once they got there, there were no other students. Liz looked around to be sure of this fact, before nodding. she looked at Ruby, who was looking down the street waiting for the bus.

"Is it just you here?" Liz asked, to which Ruby nodded. Liz walked over and looked as well.

they waited for a couple minutes before the bus arrived, and Ruby got on with Liz. The bus was as any would expect, loud and rambunctious.

Liz quickly took note that among the chaos on the bus, Was Juliet. she was standing up and seemed she was one of many sources of the chaos.

She looked around, laughing maniacally, before noticing Liz and Ruby. she ushered them over, and Ruby ran back, Liz following.

"Hey!" she said as she pulled Liz into the seat with her. Ruby sat in the seat across from them.

Liz happily sat down, taking the window seat. Juliet leaned closer to Liz.

"wasn't exactly expecting to see you here." she chuckled, seeing Liz back off slightly. Juliet backed off and stood back up, turning back around as someone called for her.

the ride went on for not too much longer, maybe eight more minutes. Liz had surprisingly been able to get to sleep, taking a short nap.

she was quickly woken up by Juliet shaking her and trying to pull her up. "Hey!"

"what?"

"Get up!"

Liz sighed slightly, standing up and quickly getting off the bus with Ruby and Juliet.

Juliet and Liz said goodbye to Ruby as they parted to their different classes.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Lunch time, the first official meet up with the little group before elective periods.

Liz was walking down the hall to the cafeteria, With Alissa, as they had their last period together.

She couldnt help but keep her eyes on Alissa in curiousity, and somewhat fear of her jumpy attitude.

Alissa, as could probably be guessed, was kind of jumping along, skipping her way while humming a random tune she just made up off the top of her head.

Liz sighed and looked back ahead of her as she entered the lunchroom, trying to find if Ruby and Juliet we're already at their spot.

They were both sitting and talking, they both already had their food. Alissa began her hop over, Juliet looking over as she did so.

She then looked back at Liz, kind of waving her over. Liz walked over before standing next to Juliet.

"I'm gonna get my food first..." She said to which Juliet nodded.

"Alright then, don't leave us waiting." She joked, and Liz nodded and walked off. She went and got her food, not getting much apart from a burger and things one would normally get with a burger. She also got a cookie, with the intent of giving it to Ruby.

She walked over to their regular table and sat next to Ruby, Ruby looking at her for a second as she sat down. She gave Ruby the cookie and Ruby quietly cheered to herself. Liz chuckled slightly and started eating.

The rest of the day went on as normal, the group had gym together next period so that was a plus.

Not much special really happened, except for when they were leaving.

Liz walked off with Ruby and Yang as usual, and got in the Jeep. Though one thong was different today- Ruby was sitting in back with Liz, as Yang had a new partner in the car.

she was reading a book, one without much to give away ehat the book actually was, but she stopped and looked over at Yang as she stepped in the car.

It was as if Ruby had been in this situation before, as she immediately ran off to the back seat upon seeing the new person with no questions asked.

"Wait... who is this?" Liz asked Ruby as she got in back with her. Yang answered however, looking back.

"oh right, I dont think you've met... Liz, meet Blake." Yang shrugged and Blake turned back around to look at them.

"Hello." she said, to which Liz simply nodded and said hi back, quietly of course.

Blake turned back around as the car started, buckling her seatbelt. Yang glanced over to Blake then to Ruby and Liz behind her.

The ride went on with Yang making small talk with Blake, and Ruby, having nothing better to do, attempting to make conversation with Liz.

"So... thanks for that cookie!" she said, talking about the first thing that popped into her mind. Liz chuckled quietly.

"You're welcome…" she said as she pulled out her phone and the car started moving. Ruby looked over, trying to see what Liz was doing on her phone. Liz noticed, but didn't say anything. She just went on, putting on her regular music. She got out her earbuds, Ruby quickly inquiring about listening as well.

"Oooh, hey can I listen too?" she asked, to which Liz handed over one of the earbuds and nodded.

"Sure." The conversation for the car ride ended there. The normal time went on for the ride, roughly 30 minutes.

Liz had decided to take another small nap as she normally would, only difference being she was woken up by Ruby.

"Hey, here's your earbud." She said as she shook Liz awake, holding the other earbud of course. She nodded as she took it, pocketed it with her phone after turning off the music, then got out the car stretching.

She looked around to see Yang talking with Blake as she walked off, and Ruby closing her door before running over with Liz.

Ruby smiled at her after looking over to Yang and Blake. "Let's get going?" She said, to which Liz nodded.

They made their way up the stairs and into the apartment, Yang was sitting on the couch in her usual way of taking up the whole couch, and Blake had found a chair she was sitting in next to the couch.

"Hey what took ya so long?" Yang teased as Liz and Ruby walked in, Liz closing the door. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang before running off into the kitchen.

Liz decided to not do either of those things, simply staying standing where she was. Standing there doing nothing, earned her a slight curious glance from Blake before Ruby ran back out with cookies.

Yang was about to say something before Ruby went over to Liz, and started dragging her off to wherever.

"Come on." Ruby said as she dragged her along, not taking much note of Liz stumbling along at first to keep up with the unexpected travel.

She allowed this journey to take place though, ending up in Ruby's room.

"Wait what was that about?" Liz asked, watching as Ruby shut the door.

"Yang gets to be have a friend over, and so do I!" Liz tilted her head slightly.

"But… don't I technically live here now?" Ruby pouted and while before walking over, and getting one of the cookies out of the box.

"Shush!" she said, before eating the cookie. Liz chuckled and sat down on her bunk.

"Well, what do you wanna do then?" she asked, to which replied by looking up thoughtfully. She then looked back at Liz and shrugged.

"I don't know." She walked over and sat next to Liz, getting out another cookie and offering it to Liz. She shrugged and took it, thinking, why not?

And so they sat, eating cookies and discussing whatever came to mind. Eventually, age somehow came up, which ran into birthdays, which ran into Liz's birthday, which ended with why she didn't tell anyone her birthday was today. 17th birthday as well.

"Wh-Why is it such a big deal?" Liz asked, blushing slightly as she looked away. Ruby quickly jumped up.

"Because it's your birthday!"

"Yeah, October 14th, but, I-It's not that important…" Ruby whined.

"of course it is! And we're gonna celebrate today! No matter what you say!" Liz looked over at Ruby. Once again, she knew there was probably no way she could not do this.

Liz sighed. "Okay, if you really say so…"

Ruby quickly pulled Liz up, and smiled. "Come on, this'll be fun! You'll have fun! It's your birthday! Have fun…" Liz chuckled slightly at Ruby's constant usage of the word fun in that manner.

"Okay, I will." Ruby jumped up and down slightly, smiling widely now.

"Alright! Now let's go tell Yang!" Liz sighed.

"Do you have to tell Yang?"

"Duh, how else are we gonna take you anywhere? I can't drive!" she said, smiling. Liz nodded.

"Okay then…" well… it can't be that bad, can it? After all… what's wrong with having fun? Liz thought as Ruby dragged her back off to the door, obviously to tell Yang of the news.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 ** _Whew,_** Microsoft word is a beauty, isn't she? Yes, I just started using word. Now I can write offline. Huzzah.

 ** _So yeah_** , Liz's birthday. Honestly I could've used the day I created her but decided to use the day I uploaded this chapter.

 **I just felt like it.**

Also, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to update last Friday but got caught on shit.

 ** _That shit totally wasn't me finding Doom 3 BFG edition in my old games and beating all three Doom's, no, it totally wasn't._**

Anyway, I'm sorry. Hope y'all can forgive me? Also, any suggestions for next chapter, which will obviously be getting Liz out for her birthday, would be much appreciated. Or just suggestions in general. For real.

Anyway, that's all for now. I'll ty to upload by next Friday, but I can't make any promises because next Friday I have a wedding I'm going to. In Ohio.

 ** _But anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, story, whatever, and this is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off._**


	6. chapter six

Ruby dragged Liz out to the living room, where Yang was playing a game with Blake watching. The game in mention, was Doom. The most recent remake.

Ruby got caught watching her sister play, completely forgetting why she came out in the first place. Liz looked over the TV, currently Yang was fighting the Cyberdemon boss battle.

Liz looked back over to Ruby and tapped her shoulder, causing her to look over at Liz before remembering why she had come out.

"Oh yeah! Yang!" Ruby called out, letting go of Liz's hand, which she had grabbed to pull her along, and running over to Yang on the couch. Blake, who was on Yangs left, looked over as Yang spoke.

"Yeah?" she said, still fighting the Cyberdemon. Ruby watched for a second again before speaking.

"something special is today! Can you guess?" Yang looked slightly confused and Blake was as well. Her face showed it much less so, but it was still there.

"Uh, no… I can't. Wouldya mind maybe, telling us?" Yang asked, glancing over at Ruby as she finished off the Cyberdemon with the glory kill.

Ruby giggled, grabbing Liz's arm again and pulling her over. "It's someone's birthdaaaay!" she said in a hushed tone, glancing over to Liz a couple times. Blake immediately recognized the hinting and nodded, now understanding. It took Yang a couple seconds however.

But when she put it together finally, she smirked. "Oh I see…" she stood up and tossed the controller down on the couch. Blake looked at the thrown aside controller and then to the TV, sighing as she took it and properly turned off the console.

Yang walked over to Liz, who was now blushing slightly. Ruby jumped up and down slightly.

"We-"

"You… you, wanted this." Liz corrected. Ruby obviously paid no mind to this, as she continued.

"We," she said, with much emphasis on the 'we.' "…Wanted to see if you could get her out, and we could all do something for her birthday!" Liz chuckled nervously, now looking back over at Yang.

"You don't have to do anything, it's-"

"Nonsense, why not do something if it's your birthday?"

"Yeah, we should all celebrate right now!" Ruby said happily. Liz looked around, currently the only one not a part of this was Blake, who was simply watching.

That was, until she walked over, shrugged, and said, "why not, I'll come."

"Yeah!" Ruby said, with an excited sparkle in her eyes. She was smiling widely as she looked back over Blake, Yang, and Liz. Liz was blushing and smiled back as Ruby smiled at her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? let's go!" Ruby said happily before running off to the door, not without dragging Liz off with her.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

There was a bit of discussion about what they should do for Liz's birthday in the car. Everyone except Liz was talking about where to go on Liz's birthday. If that makes much sense. Though to be fair, she didn't pitch much for a conversation. But when everybody continuously suggested things she would much rather not do, she just had to say something.

"Laser tag? No, let's all get Nerf guns, and shoot each other with them!" was the oh so brilliant idea brought up by Yang, before Liz sighed and cut everyone off.

"If you all really want to do something, I have a perfect idea." Ruby looked over at Liz.

"Oh, what is it? Can we still have a cookie cake?" Liz sighed and smiled at Ruby.

"Yes Ruby, you can get a cookie cake." Ruby cheered and hugged Liz. She blushed before speaking again.

"If anything, why don't all three of you go around the mall or something, and get me one thing. That way it's not much money, and you all get to do something for me since you all apparently want to do something. Honestly I'd much prefer something not big, and simple gifts would suffice." She said, trying to keep it simple. Yang nodded slowly, glancing at Liz for a second before continuing to drive.

"Okay then… I guess that'll work." She said, continuing her driving. Ruby sat up and looked over at Liz.

"Is more than one thing fine?" she asked, to which Liz sighed and nodded.

"If you really want I guess."

"Do you like books?" Blake asked, turning back slightly to see Liz as she spoke to her.

"I read… sometimes." She shrugged, to which Blake nodded and turned back around forward. Ruby tapped her shoulder and offered Liz thirty dollars. Liz looked at her somewhat confused.

"Wait, I don't-"

"So you can get something for yourself… and you're not refusing it." Ruby glared at Liz jokingly, and Liz nodded. She took the money and put it in her jacket pocket smiling.

"Well then thanks…" Ruby nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome!" she smiled and sat up straight, looking forward.

The car ride was silent for about another minute, when they made it to the mall. Everyone got out and Liz briefed them.

"Okay, let's say… we all meet back in the food court at Subway in about four hours?" Liz asked, to which Ruby and Blake nodded, but Yang brought up an inquiry.

"What if we run into you before then, and we have the gift?"

"then we run into each other, and be on our ways after." Yang shrugged.

"Fair enough I guess." With that conversation over, they entered the mall, and all parted. Liz decided to stay at front for about thirty minutes to let everyone be on their way, before getting bored and starting to walk around.

 _Why did I say four hours? That's too long... Is it? No it isn't… yes it is… fuck, I just need to make up my goddamn min_ _d._ _she_ shook her head as those thoughts raced her mind, about the entire situation in general as well.

"Might as well start looking at places…" she mumbled to herself, walking over to read the directory in the middle of the hall where she was.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Ruby had first decided to run off to find somewhere she could get a cookie cake. After the thirty minutes, she still hadn't found anything. Yet, anyways.

She pouted, looking over all the signs everywhere to try and see where it may be.

"I know there's one here, I've been there before…" she mumbled to herself, also convincing herself she didn't need the directory that she was standing right next to.

She looked around for a bit more before glancing over to the aforementioned directory, and sighing. She walked over and started looking it over.

I guess if I have to… oh, it was there! She looked off down the hall to her right, seeing her end destination.

She sighed and started walking off in that direction slowly. All I needed to do was just keep walking… god damnit. I guess that record of knowing where everything was is gone… Ruby thought as she walked, saddened by the fact she couldn't keep up with her own set goal.

"I wonder where Yang and Blake went off to…" she mumbled to herself as she walked up to the small cookie store on the corner.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Yang was on her own little journey, trying to find something for Liz. The part that made it hard was the fact that she had no idea what the smaller girl would want. Speaking of her, she had walked past Yang just then with a pretzel, rushing forward at a much faster speed when Yang tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Liz- hey, wait up for a second!" Liz looked back slightly but continued on, slowing down once she was roughly two or three stores away. Yang sighed.

"Whatever… I can figure it out…" she said to herself, looking around at the area she was in, trying to see which stores were around. Seeing as the area only had a Build-a-bear, a children's clothing store, a small candy shop, a shoe show, and a vacant store, she decided this wasn't the area.

She sighed and began walking off again, in the direction she was going from the beginning. Around the corner at first was the pretzel place Liz probably got her pretzel, and the most notable for Yang: a yellow motorcycle in the middle of the floor, surrounded by ropes, and signs advertising what it was:

A motorcycle raffle.

She immediately ran over. It was as if she forgot all reasons she was in the mall in the first place. She quickly signed up for the bike and smiled as she looked over it.

"Oh, you're gonna be mine…" she mumbled to herself as she looked around, remembering why she was there in the first place. "Oh yeah!" she looked over all the stores in the area, sighing as there wasn't anything much better than what was before.

"goddamnit. I'll just leave and find some store somewhere else. I got time to kill." She shrugged and walked off.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Blake had found a bookstore she thought she could find something Liz might've liked. One thing she didn't expect was seeing Liz in that exact bookstore looking over manga.

She was walking around, and saw Liz down one row. She realized she was noticed and quickly ran off blushing, setting the manga she had back. Blake chuckled slightly and walked over to see what caused such a reaction from Liz.

She picked up the manga, and saw exactly what it was. A lesbian hentai. One that Blake had even read. She smirked and took it. "If that's what she's into..." She mumbled as she looked over the other manga near there.

"I'd also recommend these…" She found a couple that were hentai like the one Liz was looking at, and promptly walked off to buy them.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

After Liz had ran out blushing she promptly started looking for a store to hide in. She was obviously unsuccessful as Blake had caught up to her. She set a hand on her shoulder and turned the smaller girl around to face her, holding out the bag.

"I think it would be best if you didn't show these to Yang and Ruby, hence the reason I'm giving it to you now." Liz didn't question but took the bag and looked in, immediately blushing and looking away.

"N-Now, you didn't have to get these…." She chuckled nervously.

"I saw you looking so now I think I have a rather good idea of what you're into… other than the one you were looking at, the other three are ones I recommend." Liz blushed further.

"Thanks…" she mumbled under her breath. Blake nodded. She then smirked.

"If you ever want to read any other books, I can give you recommendations. Whether they're that type or not." Liz nodded and looked down. "I'll leave you to do what you were now." She started walking off and Liz nodded. She quickly turned off in the other direction, still looking down.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Ruby had gotten her cookie cake, and was now looking for something simply to give to Liz.

"What would she want?" she mumbled to herself, looking over all the stores. There weren't any ones she figured Liz would like. She sighed and continued walking, hoping she'd eventually find a place.

After a while of searching, she saw something she figured Liz would've liked. Taken into consideration Halloween was right around the corner, there was a costume shop near by that opened yearly for October. Well what did she get? Something she felt fit very nicely with choker Liz had gotten: a realistic looking cat ear headband and cat tail. _One that clipped onto say, a belt. Because I know what everyone was thinking. You lewd minded fucks._

She decided to get that because it was nearing Halloween. Liz would definitely need a costume. She also got herself a costume, essentially the same thing except dog ears and tail.

She of course walked out of there happy, also going across to an electronic store across the way. She also got a cat ear headphones set, the best part being the ears had LED lights with quite a few colors, and they even had a setting to go through all of them.

She smiled happily as she bought them too, and walked out of the store, going to the food court where they were all told to meet. Blake was already there sitting at a table fit for four, and she had gotten a sub and was eating it while reading one of her own books.

She sat in the seat across from Blake, and looked around. "have you seen Yang yet?" Blake shook her head and looked over at Ruby.

"No, I haven't." Ruby sighed and took out the cookie cake she had bought, setting it on the table.

"what did you get Liz?" she asked. Blake held up a bag of books, manga to be exact. not hentai, but regular manga. Ruby nodded and set her bag of stuff on the table. Blake looked at it, the clearer bag making it easy to see what was in it. she nodded at Ruby and Ruby smiled.

Ruby took it off the table and set it underneath, waiting for something, anything to happen and break the silence at the table currently. after a couple minutes, Yang came in and sat at the table with a bag.

"so, we waiting now?" she asked, letting the bag stay by her side. Ruby nodded. after a bit more, Liz came by, and sat down in the only available seat at the table.

"okay, everyone good?" She asked. Yang sat up and handed her the bag she had. Blake put her book down and put her bag on the table as well as Ruby doing the same.

Yang's bag had a laptop and mouse in it, now meaning Liz actually had a use for the headphones she got. They did normal birthday things, eating the cake, or in this case giant cookie, presents, and a little celebration.

it was a fun and pleasant evening, and Liz especially enjoyed it. so when the day was over, they got their stuff, Liz hid her hentai, and Ruby actually managed to convince to stay up and camp out with her in the room.

They had fun, and Liz warmed up to Ruby even more than she already was.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 ** _Oh fuck, i had to rush this._** so, I accidentally deleted the entire chapter... yeah... luckily I was able to get about half of it...

 ** _but yeah, sorry about the rush._** also, im on a road trip, so yay. going to Ohio for my uncles wedding... wish me luck i guess.

Anyway, I actually have to go soon, you know the normal things i say, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc etc.

 ** _ANYWAY,_**

 ** _I'll see you all next chapter, story, whenever... This is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off._**

 **PS. I love my name**


End file.
